


Say Goodbye

by HarleyQuinnNikki (hulkwidownikki)



Series: Life of The Gs [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulkwidownikki/pseuds/HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Part of the series: Life of The Gs* Enzo receives some shocking news that could mean the end of his time in the WWE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this chapter was a emotional one for me and probably be one of the more emotional of the whole series. This is set in the hopefully distant future but in this timeline, 6 years from now. I hope you all enjoy this part and remember I am loving the comments and kudos that you all give me!

"I'm sorry Mr. Amore-Cassady, this is the 6th major concession of your career. I can't let you compete anymore" the WWE's doctor said to Enzo as he sat in the training center. Enzo's eyes widened hearing this and he didn't know what else to say.  
"I feel fine though doc, I ran the ropes, I take bumps" Enzo tried to reason with the doctor who looked down at the paperwork.  
"I'm sorry, I can't clear you to compete. You are more than welcome to get a second opinion and I can provide you with a list but if you want to have a healthy quality of life, I can't let you go back" The doctor explained as Enzo just nodded.  
"I want a second opinion" Enzo said lowly as the doctor stood up grabbing the list of doctors who could give that second opinion and shook Enzo's hand before leaving. He didn't know how he was going to tell everyone that this could possibly be it, that his career could be over a month after signing a new contract.

Enzo walked out of the room where Cass was looking concerned. He knew that Enzo was having more difficulties after getting another concession. This time had been the worst, he had a seizure while laying in bed. Cass knew that Enzo's career was probably coming to a close way too soon but he was concerned more about what Enzo's life would be like moving forward.  
"What did they say?" Cass asked as Enzo held on to Cass tightly.  
"I'm done" Enzo whispered trying to not cry while holding onto Cass who had a look of shock.  
"Are… are they sure?" Cass asked in disbelief as Enzo took a deep breath.  
"I can get a second opinion... but the company is refusing to clear me" he said as Cass just held him for a few minutes before sighing.  
"I want the second opinion… I'm not done with wrestling" Enzo said as Cass' eyes softened  
"Zo… we want to have kids one day soon, we both need to think about the quality of life we would be able to give the kids. If you are having seizures and… god forbid any other problems because you decided to get in the ring" Cass said thinking about the bigger picture. He and Enzo had discussed the process of having a child. They even had Enzo's sister and Carmella both agree to use either one of their eggs, they would just need to find a surrogate to carry the child.  
"I know but I need another opinion… I need to know for sure that this is it" Enzo said as Cass nodded knowing that this was the closure that Enzo needed to know it was done.

Two weeks later…

Enzo and Cass walked into the Concussion Center in Boston knowing that this would be the important appointment. What they found, could possibly mean the end of Enzo's career. Enzo had been talking a lot with Daniel Bryan about what this could mean and how to cope with the loss of control that something like this brought. They made it in the back and Dr. Cantu walked in the room  
"Mr. Amore-Cassidy, I looked over all of the tests, MRIs, and history with the injuries. Now we have a couple of other tests we want to run, they look at your brain function as well as give a wider view of the brain. Now the seizure, was that a one time occurrence or have their been multiple events" the doctor asked as Enzo looked down before deciding to tell the truth.  
"I've had multiple… Colin was there for two of them" Enzo admitted as Cass looked over at Enzo in shock. He did not know that there had been more than the two that he had seen.  
"Alright, now were those after your most recent concussion or previously?" the doctor asked as Enzo tried not to look at Cass.  
"I had two or three after my concussion back in May 2016, otherwise I had the three most recently" Enzo answered as the doctor took the notes.  
"Alright, let's take these tests and we'll see what's going on" the doctor said standing up and walking out to order the tests.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Cass said concerned as Enzo let out a sigh  
"Because, I hated to admit it to myself" Enzo mumbled as Cass ran his hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around him.  
"You can't change how your body is reacting to something" Cass said keeping him close and kissing his forehead.  
"I'm sorry Cass" Enzo whispered as Cass just nodded knowing he didn't want to have Enzo getting anymore upset right now. It was done, they couldn't change what was done but they could try to improve the future.

After the doctor took Enzo for the multiple tests, the couple walked out of the center feeling both a sense of hopefulness and dread all at the same time. Cass knew in his mind what the results would be and it probably wouldn't be good. He had been texting Daniel who agreed that the news probably wasn't good but to hold out some hope. Enzo seemed the one to be holding out all of the hope of the two. They got in the car and Enzo looked over at Cass  
"Brooklyn or Jersey" He said looking out the window as Cass raised an eyebrow confused.  
"Brooklyn or Jersey what?" Cass asked backing out of the parking spot.  
"If this ends, if this is it, I want to do it in Brooklyn or Jersey, I want to say goodbye there" Enzo said taking a deep breath. Cass could tell that Enzo was starting to realize that this could be it, that it could be done.  
"Well I know those shows are coming up, I'm sure Steph will let you" Cass said knowing that it would be emotional for him as well. Enzo was always by his side but now Enzo would be home and Cass would be adjusting to life without him by his side.  
"You know… maybe this is a sign, maybe it's the push from the universe saying we need to have a baby already" Cass added as Enzo nodded  
"Or it's just a sign I need to stop taking so many bumps" he said as Cass stopped at the stop sign and looked over.  
"Zo just a minute ago you were saying you wanted to go out in Brooklyn or Jersey now you are saying you need to stop taking bumps, what are we doing here?" Cass said as Enzo looked up at him with pain in his eyes.  
"Because I'm not giving up, if this is it, I'm going out my way but if it's not, I'll still fight" Enzo said raising his voice more than he thought he was doing.  
"Okay, I'm not asking you to stop but if they tell you to stop, you are done. We are going to have a child soon, I can't lose you Zo" Cass said as Enzo looked down at his hands.  
"You'll never lose me" Enzo said quietly as Cass let out a loud sigh pulling out of the parking lot.

It was only two days later, a friday afternoon, that Enzo got the call. He was tempted to not answer, he knew what the news would be. He had been getting dizzy the past couple of days and the second it happened he knew. Enzo's hand shook as he slid answer and turned on speaker phone.  
"Hello" He said trying to sound like it wasn't affecting him but knowing the lump in his throat wasn't helping.  
"Enzo, this is Dr Cantu, we have the results back. Now… we have gotten multiple opinions on this test already but everyone has come to the same conclusion. There is some damage to the Prefrontal Cortex and it's in our opinion that you do not return to the ring to prevent further damage" he explained as Enzo felt like he was punched in the stomach.  
"So… there is nothing at all I can do? Like this is it… that's all" Enzo asked feeling his heart pounding in his chest.  
"The damage has already been done Mr. Amore- Cassady, we can't in good faith release you. I know this is difficult but you have to know we are protecting your future" Dr Cantu said as Enzo just nodded.  
"Of course, It's hard but Colin and I want a child so I need to think about that" Enzo said calmly as the doctor kept his voice calm throughout the whole conversation.  
"That is what you need to think about, that child will have both of their fathers to play with them and be present in their life this way" The doctor said as Enzo cracked a smile thinking about the little boy or little girl that he and Cass would welcome one day. He thanked the doctor for everything and ended the call knowing that he was going out his way.

2 weeks later…. Monday Night Raw, Madison Square Garden.

Enzo and Cass stood nervously in the gorilla position watching the main event come to a close knowing that in a few minutes Enzo would be saying goodbye to the WWE Universe and starting his new life.  
"Enzo? Are you ready?" Stephanie asked as she walked up hugging him as Enzo took a deep breath from getting emotional.  
"Is anyone ever ready?" he asked as Stephanie laughed shaking her head.  
"I know Hunter wasn't ready when he had to and certainly it doesn't get any easier" She said as Cass walked up to the duo with a smile. It had been a hard day knowing after today, everything would change. It wouldn't be the same thing the fans had grown to love.  
"Now do you want to do this alone?" Stephanie asked as Enzo shook his head.  
"Cass… let's get out there" He said as the video package of Enzo's career started and production told them they had two minutes. Stephanie gave them one last hug before Enzo looked up at Cass  
"You said Brooklyn or Jersey" Cass said with a smirk as Enzo nodded shaking his head.  
"Well I never thought going out on top at MSG was an option, I'm not The Rock or anything" Enzo said as Cass shook his head.  
"You're better than The Rock" Cass said quickly as Enzo looked at him like he was insane.  
"I think you are just saying that because you married me, you can't tell me I sucked" Enzo said as Cass  
"Not true, you never sucked in the ring" Cass joked trying to make Enzo smile for a second but it not working.  
"I'm havin a moment here Cass" Enzo said peeking around the curtain again as Cass became serious once again.  
"Can you believe we got this far?" Enzo said wiping his eyes feeling the tears well up.  
"Never in a million years but I wouldn't trade it for the world" Cass said as he pulled Enzo in tightly.  
"Thank you" Cass whispered into Enzo's hair as Enzo shook his head still trying not to get emotional.  
"No thank you, I know were married but you always had my back and always will" Enzo said taking a deep breath. He heard the music hit and took it in for a moment before doing what he always did, put on a show but this time it was for good.


End file.
